


Thin Line

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-01
Updated: 2000-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: There is trouble for Jed and Abbey.





	1. Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

Abbey sat in her kitchen, staring at the morning paper. To be more precise, she was staring at a picture of herself that was splashed across the front page of the newspaper.

'The President's Girlfriend'

Abbey shook her head... she honestly didn't know how much more of this she was going to be able to stand. It was always something... The press had stayed away from the kids so far... but they had spared no detail in Abbey's life.

She threw the paper in the trash and called up the stairs, "Brennan! Jason! Ariel! Let's go!"

Moments later, the thundering trio stomped down the stairs.

"Mom, is the President coming to my game?"

"Mom, do I have to go?"

"Mom, Ariel called me Dork boy again."

Abbey sighed, "No, yes, and don't call names."

Ariel pointed to Jason, "He threw soap at me!"

"Do the two of you need to sit and hold hands?" Abbey questioned.

"NO!" was the passionate response from the duo.

"Then leave each other alone," Abbey commanded. "Let's go." 

~~ 

Four hours later, CJ Cregg walked into the Oval Office. She stopped just inside, "Mr. President?"

"What CJ?"

"We've got a problem..."

Jed looked at her, "What?"

"Some... photographers were at Brennan's soccer game today." CJ responded. "There were also some tabloid journalists..."

Jed took a breath, "What happened?"

"They tried to... interview Ariel and Jason, sir. I-"

"They WHAT?" Jed roared. "When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago, sir."

Jed looked away for a moment, "She didn't call-"

"Danny brought this to me," CJ said quietly.

Jed nodded, "Okay, thank you CJ."

CJ nodded and walked out of the room quickly as Jed reached for the phone.

 

  

  


	2. Thin Line 2

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

"Erlich residence," Jason answered the phone. "Who's calling?"

"Jason, it's me, the geek. Is your mother there?" Jed asked.

"Yeah... but she's pretty pissed, Mr. President." Jason pulled the phone away from him, "Mom, phone."

"Who is it?" Abbey asked from the warm comfort of the couch.

"The geek."

Abbey breathed heavy before picking the phone up, "Yes?" She said, trying to keep her anger in check, but failing miserably.

"I'm so sorry, Abbey." Jed said. After a long pause of silence, he continued, "You're upset."

"You're damn right I'm upset." Abbey seethed. "They showed up at his soccer game, Jed. They tried to talk to Jason and Ariel."

"What'd they ask them about?"

"What the hell do you think they asked about?" Abbey thundered. "They wanted to know every little detail about us. They cornered my children and asked them to give 'the scoop' on our relationship, Jed!"

"I'm so sorry, Abbey. I'm fixing it now. Those reporters are going to wish they had died." Jed said as another long silence fell over the phone line. "Abbey?"

"What?"

"I really am sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

"There's only one way that it won't happen again Jed. And we both know it."

"Abbey..."

"Jed."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying. Are you?"

"I don't know what I'm saying Jed. I just don't want them near my children. They deserve more than this. And as their mother, I intend on giving it to them."

"Abbey..."

"I've got to get them in bed now. Tomorrow's a school day. I'll talk to you later." Abbey quickly hung the phone up.

"Damnit!" Jed shouted at his phone when he heard the dial tone.

 


	3. Thin Line 3

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

"Mom?"

Abbey closed the door to her son's closet, "What baby?"

Brennan looked up at her, "Are you mad at the President?"

Abbey sat down next to him on the bed, "To tell you the truth, I don't know who to be mad at."

"So you are mad?"

"Yeah... I am mad Brennan." Abbey responded truthfully. "I'm very mad about what happened."

"It wasn't his fault, Mom."

Abbey leaned over and kissed the little boy's forehead, "I know." She tousled his hair, "Goodnight, Brennan."

"Night Mom."

Abbey rose from his bed and walked to the door. She turned and looked back at him, "Lights out in twenty minutes. I come back in here and find you up, you'll be in a lot of trouble young man."

"Crap."

Abbey smiled as she shut the door and walked down the hall to Jason's room. She tapped lightly on the door, "Jason?"

"Come in Mom."

Abbey opened the door and stuck her head in the room. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Ariel sitting on a beanbag next to Jason's bed, "What's up?"

Jason looked to his sister, who nodded back to him. Jason turned to his mother, "Why did those guys come after us like that at Brennan's game?"

Abbey sigh and made her way to Jason's bed, "Because that's their job, Jason... They get paid to write about famous people."

"But we're not famous." Ariel interjected.

"The President is," Jason responded.

Abbey nodded, "That's right. The President is probably the most famous person in the world. And... because the President and I are planning to be married, that makes us pretty famous too."

"Mom, this isn't fair." Ariel protested from the floor. "Everywhere we go people stare at us! There's always Secret Service agents around. They're at school, at practice, in our house! They're everywhere, Mom!"

"I know Ariel," Abbey replied. "It isn't fair. It sucks to have our lives turned around like this, I know. But we've talked about this before, Honey. The President wants the Service with us because he loves us and he wants us safe."

"They didn't do much good today," Ariel grumbled.

Abbey looked at her daughter for a long moment, "You're right, it didn't." She looked away from them for a long moment. Abbey pursed her lips and glanced back at her children, "Okay ... bedtime."

Ariel nodded and walked to the door that connected Jason's bedroom with the bathroom they shared, "Night Mom."

"Goodnight Ariel," Abbey walked to the door she entered through, "Lights out in thirty minutes, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Abbey shut the door behind her and walked down the hallway into her own bedroom. She turned on the light and sat down on her bed. Abbey lifted her left hand up and stared at the diamond engagement ring that hadn't left her finger since Jed had slid it on.

Biting her lip, she slid the ring off her finger and placed it on the nightstand beside her. Letting out a ragged breath, she laid down on the bed and continued to stare at the glittering ring.

 


	4. Thin Line 4

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

Around two o'clock in the morning, Jason got out of bed and stumbled into his mother's room. He often did this when he wasn't able to sleep. And tonight happened to be one of those nights.

Crawling into bed with her, he looked over to the nightstand and found her engagement ring. "Crap." He muttered, realizing that that had to be the first time she wasn't wearing it. "Crap." He said again as he quietly got up from the bed and went downstairs.

Picking the phone up, he dialed a number quickly and patiently waited for a response. Finally, after about 5 rings the geek picked up. "Huh? What?"

"Mr. President, it's me. Jason."

"Jason? What's wrong?"

"It's Mom."

"What happened?" Jed shot up in his bed.

"She… she took it off…"

"What? What did she take off?"

"The ring… Her ring… Her engagement ring… She took it off, Mr. President." 

~~~ 

No more than twenty minutes after he hung the phone up with Jason, Jed was in a Suburban on his way to Abbey's house. All the while he had only one thing going through his head. 'It's over.'

It seemed like forever for the short fifteen minute drive to come to an end, but eventually it did, and Jed was the first out of the vehicle, completely upsetting his detail. But he could care less. He had a mission, and he intended on carrying it out.

Lightly tapping on the door, it was a mere seconds before Jason opened it up. Jed stepped inside and smiled to the boy. "Go back to bed now, son."

"Yes, sir." Jason said as Jed threw an arm around him and they walked up the stairs together. Once at the top, Jason disappeared into his bedroom.

Now, left alone, Jed faced the door that separated him from her. Slowly gliding over, his hand reached down for the knob and opened it. Stepping inside, he found her fast asleep.

Sighing, he made his way over to the bed. Sitting down, he picked the ring up off of the nightstand. "Why Abigail? Why?" He asked, a tear falling down his face.

 


	5. Thin Line 5

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

Abbey woke up groggy the next morning. She sat up in bed and rubbed her face with her hand, trying to clear away the cobwebs. She sat perfectly still for a long moment and then reached over to the nightstand for her ring.

When her journey yielded nothing, she looked over to the table beside her bed. She froze for a long moment... it wasn't there.

Her ring wasn't there.

It wasn't there.

Abbey jumped from the bed and hit the floor, searching under her bed and under the nightstand. After a few minutes, Abbey crawled out from under the bed and sat on the floor of her room.

She sucked in a breath and then exploded out of her room. She barged into Ariel's room, "Ariel!"

The teenager was jolted out of her sleep, "Huh? What?"

"Did you take my ring off my nightstand?"

"Huh?" Ariel questioned, rising up from her bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you come into my room and take my ring?"

"No, what-" Ariel bit off the question as her mother disappeared from her doorway.

Abbey flung open the next bedroom door, "Jason!"

Jason tumbled out of his bed, "What's going on?"

"Did you take my ring?"

Jason stared at her in incomprehension, "Huh?"

"Did you take my engagement ring off the night stand?" Abbey questioned.

"No, why would I-" Jason's eyes grew huge as he realized what happened. "Oh crap."

"What?" Abbey demanded as Ariel appeared in the doorway.

Jason looked at his mother, "I um... I went into your bedroom early this morning cause I couldn't sleep. I got on your bed and saw your ring on the nightstand and I..."

"And you what?" Abbey pressed. "What did you do?"

"I called the President and-"

"You did what?"

"I called the President and he came over..." Jason trailed off.

Abbey leaned against the doorframe for support. After a long moment she walked back into her bedroom and sat on the bed. She looked over at the phone and sat in total silence.

 


	6. Thin Line 6

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

An hour later, Abbey was still sitting there on her bed… staring at the phone. Trying to work up the courage to pick it up and call Jed. Just as her hand reached down for the phone, her door swung open and in walked Brennan.

"Ah crap Mom. We're going to be late for school."

"Huh?" Abbey looked up with a dazed look.

"You aren't dressed yet, Mom. We have to be at school in twenty minutes, and you aren't even dressed."

"Okay," Abbey said absent mindedly. "Give me a minute and I'll be right down, okay sweetie?"

"Yes, ma'am." Brennan replied, then took a step forward. Bending down, he gave his mother a hug, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Brennan."

"You love the President too, right?"

"Yes, I love the President too. Now go on, let me get dressed." Abbey smiled and watched her song flee from the room.

As Abbey hurried and got dressed, she kept one eye on the phone, wanting, longing for it to ring and for him to be on the other end. But he didn't call. And he didn't wake her up when he was there during the night. He didn't…

"MOM!" Ariel's voice rang through the house. "We need to go!"

"I'm coming. Lower your voice." Abbey shouted back, hurrying out of her room. 

~~~ 

After dropping her kids off, Abbey sat in the parking lot of Brennan's elementary school. Looking down at her bare ring finger on her left hand, her foot began to press down on the gas pedal.

Slowly, but surely, she made her way to the White House. Climbing out of her car, she sluggishly began to walk to the Oval Office.

Smiling at Mrs. L, she asked, "Is he in there?"

"Yes dear. Go on in."

"Thank you." Abbey said. Moving to the door, her hand connected with the knob, and opened the door. Breathing deeply, she stepped inside and looked up at him. "Jed…"

 


	7. Thin Line 7

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

Jed looked at her from his desk, "Yes?"

Abbey pressed her lips together, "May I come in?"

Jed nodded, but didn't move from his place, "By all means."

Abbey entered the room and closed the door after her. Taking a breath, she turned back to the man behind the desk, "Jason told me he called you."

Jed nodded, but said nothing.

"He called because he saw something that worried him." Abbey swallowed under his intense gaze. "And he wanted to fix it."

Jed continued to stare at her in stony silence.

"He said you came over to the house," Abbey waited for a response.

Jed nodded, but that was all.

"And that you went into my room, but I was asleep... I didn't know you were there." Abbey caught her breath. "You didn't wake me... you left without waking me up."

Jed didn't move.

Abbey stared at him for what seemed to her like an eternity. She couldn't read those brilliant blue eyes... and that frightened her. She didn't know what was going through that mind of his and that frightened her more. Finally she broke eye contact with him and looked to the ground, "You took it and left..."

They both remained in a deep silence for a long time.

Biting her lip, Abbey raised her eyes to his, "Okay... okay." She turned and walked for the door. She put a hand on the knob and started to turn it.

"Abbey..."

 


	8. Thin Line 8

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

At the sound of her name, Abbey froze in place. She tried to turn around and face him, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. It took all of her strength to confront him. And even more to turn, and walk away... or try to...

"Abbey..." Jed repeated.

"Yes?"

"Look at me when I speak to you, damnit." Jed demanded, and Abbey slowly turned herself. "Why did you take it off?"

"Because... because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That's just it Jed, I don't know. I don't know what I'm afraid of, and that scares me even more." Abbey paused. "I love you more then life itself, Jed. And my kids do too. But… I don't know... I'm afraid of loosing myself... my identity to being the President's wife. I'm afraid of the dangers presented to my children when they become your stepchildren. I'm afraid of... lots of things."

"Abbey..." Jed rose from his desk and took her in his arms. "I'd never let you loose your identity. That's what I love most about you. And as far as the trio of terror... I plan on taking good care of them. You don't have to worry about them."

"I never not worry about them."

"I know you don't. But I'm saying you don't have to worry any more than usual. Cause I fully intend on providing for you everything you could ever possibly want or need. Including a safe haven. And anyone who even thinks about messing with that haven is going to have to deal with the 82nd airborne and one pissed off President."

Abbey rested her head on his chest, "I love you."

"Then put this back on." Jed pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket. "And never take it off again."

"No." She replied.

"No?"

"No." Abbey picked her head off of his chest. "You put it back on me."

Pulling his body away from hers, Jed grinned as he picked her hand up and slid the ring back on. "Nice fit." She gleamed.

 


	9. Thin Line 9

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

Jed rested his forehead against hers, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Abbey held him tightly, "Okay."

"Promise?"

"As long as you promise never to come into my bedroom without waking me up."

"I promise."

"Then I promise too."

Jed grinned at her, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes, you ma-" Abbey's words were cut off by Jed's lips on her own. When the kiss broke, Abbey leaned into him, "I think I should go to work, huh?"

"Yeah," Jed replied. "I guess I should get back to work."

"Okay," Abbey replied. "I love you."

"I love you." Jed kissed her gently and walked with her to her car. 

~~ 

Abbey sat in her office, reviewing patient records when her intercom buzzed, "What?"

"There's a phone call for you, Dr. Erlich," her receptionist replied. "It's Jason's school."

"Jason's school?" Abbey questioned, stunned.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, thank you." Abbey picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dr. Erlich?" came the other voice on the phone.

"Yes, this is Abigail Erlich."

"Dr. Erlich, this is William Clay. I'm the principle at Jason's school." William Clay began. "There was some trouble with Jason at school today."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Jason was involved in a fight, he-"

"In a fight?" Abbey questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." Clay responded. "There was an incident on the playground today between Jason and three other boys."

"Okay."

"I'm afraid that I need you to come down and get Jason." Clay went on. "We also need to discuss the appropriate punishment for Jason."

"All right," Abbey replied. "I'll leave my office now. I should be there in twenty minutes."

"I'll see you then," Clay responded. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Abbey hung up the phone and stared at it for a long moment. Then she jumped up and headed out the door.

 


	10. Thin Line 10

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

The majority of the car ride home from the middle school was spent in absolute silence. But eventually, Abbey's curiosity and anger got the best of her. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Oh, you better be sorry." Abbey paused, "Why? What possessed you to get in a fight?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

"So you just decided to fight for the fun of it?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then what, Jason? This isn't like you."

"They... they were talking about... I'm sorry ma'am."

"Jason Ryan Erlich! Tell me now, or spend the rest of your days locked up in your room!"

"Mom..."

"You think I'm kidding young man? If you don't tell me now, you're not going to be having a very happy birthday next month!"

"They were talking about... the President... and you, ma'am. And they were... making... smooching noises, and teasing me about being in the newspaper... and they were making fun of me, because of the secret service..."

"So you and Quinton decided to beat them up?"

"I'm sorry. I really am, Mom." 

~~~ 

"Mr. President?"

"Come in, CJ." The President commanded. "What do you have?"

"Sir, please don't blow your top."

"What happened?"

"Please, at least remember I'm just the messenger..."

"CJ, what is it?"

"There were some reporters and photographers," CJ closed her eyes. "At Jason's school today."

"WHAT?!!!"

"It gets worse, sir. It turns out that Jason was in a fight..."

 


	11. Thin Line 11

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

Abbey sat in her kitchen, staring out the window into her backyard. She had sent Jason up to his room the moment they walked through the back door and, with the exception of picking up Brennan and Ariel from their schools, had been standing in her kitchen ever since.

Her anger with her son was tempered by several degrees of disappointment. Of all her children, Jason was the least likely to get in a fight... But, it had happened.

And it had happened because he was defending his mother. Abbey shook her head. It still stunned her that her elder son got into a school yard fight... It was so unlike the normally quiet and congenial boy she knew so well.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

Brennan walked through the kitchen and stood beside his mother, "Are you mad at Jase?"

Abbey bit her lip, "I'm disappointed in Jason, Brennan... Just like I would be if you or your sister got into a fight. It makes me sad to think that any one of you would resort to violence to solve a problem."

Brennan wrapped his arms around her, "Jason's really upset about what happened. He's afraid that..."

"What?"

Brennan hesitated, "He's... he's afraid that this is going to cause a problem between you and the President."

Abbey sighed, "Oh Brennan."

"He's also upset that he let you down, Mom." Brennan went on.

Abbey looked down at him, "That he let me down?"

"Yeah," Brennan nodded. "You know how he is... I mean, you expect something different from him than you do from me and Ariel."

"Is that what you all think?"

"Yeah."

Abbey brought a hand to her face and rubbed it tiredly, "Okay... okay."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Is the President going to be mad?"

"I don't know Brennan," Abbey sighed. "I do not know."

At that moment, the telephone in the kitchen began to ring.

 


	12. Thin Line 12

Thin Line 

by: Rhiannon & AJ

 

An hour after Abbey got off the phone with Jed, she was sitting down on one of the couches in the Oval Office. Brennan and Ariel across from her, Jason to her right, and Jed to her left.

When Jed had called, he asked that they come over… so they could talk together, as a family... about the press and how they plan to handle any future problems, as well as the one at hand.

Abbey leaned back into Jed and asked, "So what do you guys think? How should we handle this?"

"We shouldn't have to change our lives and how we act," Ariel said. "Just because the stupid heads are there with cameras."

"But... we will try not to do anything bad," Jason smiled weakly. "And I promise no more fights."

"And being the good kid that I am, I'll just be me." Brennan grinned.

"And I'll order CJ to order them to not go near any of you ever again." Jed wrapped his arms around Abbey. "I'll also up your details..."

"NO!" Ariel cried.

"What?" Abbey asked, "What is it?"

"I hate having a detail. I wish they would just go away. I don't want more of them."

"Ariel, sweetie," Jed reached a hand out across the way and took one of Ariel's. "It's for your own good."

"They're always getting in the way. They listen in on all of my conversations... they harass my friends... almost got me in trouble at school the other day..."

"I'll have Ron Butterfield take care of all of those things. I'll fix them. Would that be better?"

"Better... but not much."

"What about the two of you? You have any problems with your details?"

"They're kinda creepy, following me around everywhere," Brennan replied. "But it's kinda cool, cause none of the kids mess with me."

"Jason?"

"They're okay. Better than the stupid heads."

"Abbey?"

Abbey leaned further into Jed, "Well... my head agent is kinda cute..."

"That's it. He's fired."

Abbey grinned, "You didn't let me finish."

"By all means."

"He's kinda cute, but you're a hell of a lot better looking. Wanna trade jobs with him?"

Jed grinned and squeezed Abbey in his arms, "So we're all agreed on everything now? I'll tell the press to back off. And I'll speak with Butterfield about the agents. And you guys will pay a little more attention to your actions. Not much, but a little more."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes," Ariel said, then looked at her mother. "Sir."

Abbey grinned at her daughter, then looked up at Jed, "Yes, sir."

"Cool," Jed said. "So, I'm done here for the day, and I had some pizza's made... sent Charlie after some movies..."

 

THE END


End file.
